Psycho Idiot
'''Psycho Idiot, '''known to some as Psycho Kid or just Jesse, is an insane evil clone of Jesse Ridgeway. He is a gaming bastard who killed his father for his money and fled to take over Europe, Third Earth, and Thundera. His main goal in life is to take over the world using the Halo video game and his many dangerous gaming consoles, and to destroy his older brother Jeff Jr. He is also a member of the Skodwarde Squad Background Jesse was born in 1992 to his mem Theresa and asshole of a dad, Jeff Sr. He was raised by video games and his 3 doggos, but his dad declared war on the video games when he caught him using his TV. He was constantly picked on by the two Jeffs, and as a result, asked his good old Uncle Larry the Cable Guy to fight for him since he was a big weenie who liked to go to Weenie Hut Jr.'s in his free time with his family. As the war progressed, his dad took matters into his own hands and started murdering his consoles and games because the brought this idiot happiness, something he is not allowed to have in life. Finally, 4 years after the war started, Psycho Idiot murdered Jeff Sr, and robbed him of his money and went to take over Europe, Thundera, Third Earth, and eventually the whole world. He then realized that he could not achieve this by himself and needed a group of people who would get him there. This is how he ended up applying for and getting into the Skodwarde Squad. When he got into the squad, he moved to Bikini Bottom to be with them, after digesting a drug that could allow him to breath underwater. He takes these daily. Personality * Psycho Idiot, like his name suggests, is a psychotic idiot. He is very protective of his family of consoles and will do anything to get revenge on those who murder any of his gaming consoles (more specifically his dad and dickface brother Jeffrey) He is fucking insane and will do anything to prove his dad is the real evil one here, and not yours truly. Appearances Psycho Idiot has starred in various poops since his unleashment. In "Psycho Kid gets his games shredded", he starts screaming when his games turn up missing, and cries like a weenie when his dad shreds them. In "YTP The Psycho Series" by Silvanatorr, the viewer gets the unfortunate experience of following Psycho Idiot and his crybaby adventures. He also appears in various other poops, such as "{YTP] The Wrath of Psycho Grandpa" and "YTP My Money!" Likes - Video games (especially all of the Halo games) - His dogs - Smashing his dad's TV - His job on YouTube - Juggies - his Grandpa - Eating (especially if it's from Walmart) - His friend Corn - His mother - All of those in the Skodwarde Squad (except for Herobrine, who ruined his game of Minecraft many times) Dislikes - His dad - His prick of a brother, Jeffrey - All other ytp gangs that are not in his army - Getting his family murdered and destroyed - His home - People filming him when he is being evil - Micheal Mcrudden - Herobrine (arch-rival) - Anybody who isn't favored by the Skodwarde Squad (except for Herobrine's enemies, who Psycho Idiot looks upon with favor.) - Getting his games shredded - his Dad raging to music Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Psychopaths Category:Clones Category:Dictators Category:Skodwarde Members Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:LGBT Category:Villains Category:Wimps